warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Millionaire Royale
Transcript (at the class) natalie: yo! For my show and tell project, I bought... (opens the door) volt bros! Aw yeah! 9 volt: have anyone got questions? Cindy: What’s the second law? 9 volt: that’s a good question Emily: um, can you perform a song for us 9 Volt: love to! (emily gives a thumbs up, then 9 volt and 18 volt leaves the classroom) Emily: Ladies and gentlemen, making their millionaire Auditorium debut, 9-Volt and 18-Volt! (Then at the stage) 18-Volt Yeah, yeah Uh, I hope your lips don't lie. Yo! 1: 9-Volt You're a fighter, I'm the fire Make you fall in love in a minute You're a leaver, I believe ya Told me that you don't do commitment 9-Volt You say it's not real But you're really close Don't know how you feel But baby, I know you know how it's supposed to be [Chorus: 9-Volt & 18-Volt] One hit (One hit), you're mine (You're mine) I can tell your lips don't lie When you kiss it right back (Right back), oh my (Uh) I can tell your lips don't lie 9-Volt Lips don't lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Lips don't) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie I can tell your lips don't lie 2: 9-Volt You're quick (You're quick), I do it slow (So slow) But then I let you drive past the limit It's difficult, I know (I know) But I make you come fast in a minute 9-Volt Met you at 12, dance until 1 Got at least two, but we're not drunk So I know it's real And baby, I know you know how it's supposed to be [Chorus: 9-Volt & 18-Volt] One hit (One hit), you're mine (You're mine) I can tell your lips don't lie When you kiss it right back (Right back), oh my (Uh) I can tell your lips don't lie 9-Volt Lips don't lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Lips don't lie) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Boy, your lips don't) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Boy, your lips don't) I can tell your lips don't lie (Boy, your lips don't lie) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie I can tell your lips don't lie 3: 18-Volt I treated you like a friend so you'd feel comfortable I treated you like a 10 and now I'm a dub to you (Yeah, yeah) Told me your secrets, your secrets, show me your fine, though Wanna make your business my business, don't tell me lies, though And this was up when you found me, my heart was so cold I was up, left you down, just like a yo-yo I was around, hard to control, though Yeah, mm, I left you solo [Chorus: 9-Volt & 18-Volt] One hit (One hit), you're mine (You're mine) I can tell your lips don't lie When you kiss it right back (Right back), oh my (Uh) I can tell your lips don't lie 9-Volt Lips don't lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Boy, your lips don't lie) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Boy, your lips don't) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Boy, your lips don't) I can tell your lips don't lie (Boy, your lips don't lie) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (No, no, no, they don't lie) I can tell your lips don't lieCategory:WarioWare adventures episodes